Dear Daniel
by Moku
Summary: “Dear Daniel” is actually a letter with a story a friend of me and I sent Daniel last year. Recently, we got an answer, which was an autograph for each one of us. I wanted to kick his ass for that.


"Dear Daniel" is actually a letter and friend of me and I sent Daniel last year... Or maybe the year before? I'm not sure anymore. Recently, we got an answer, which was an autograph for each one of us.

I wanted to kick his ass for that. He probably didn't read it, but I don't care. He is a busy man.

Anyway, even though I'm pretty sure I'm going to get bashed and verbally abused from all sides, I decided to upload it on the internet. Not, that I'm going to provoke his or anyone else attention. It doesn't matter. I just wanted to let of some steam.

Being German, I wouldn't even acknowledge flaming because my English sucks or the likes. Flame me with more constructive insults, if you please. Oh, and better English than mine.

* * *

Dear Daniel,

With your birthday on our mind a friend of mine and I decided to write you a little story. It's nothing original but we just thought, that you should know what we think about when we see you as 'Harry Potter', because, if you like it or not and don't take this personal, you are and will always be 'Harry Potter'.

By the way don't take this too seriously: We don't know you personally and I can't say anything about your character or personality. Take this lightly and just laugh at our stupidity and our way of criticism.

Now, I don't want to prelong this prelude and hope this little story will talk for itself.

* * *

**Daniel's Brithday**

* * *

„Have you seen Daniel?" Tom asked, looking out for a person with short dark hair.

„I think he is in the backyard," Emma replied, pointing with a smile at a door across the room. Tom sighed, forcing his way through the crowd of guests all wanting to congratulate Daniel to his 18th birthday.

Most of them, Tom thought, trying to resist making a face when an old geezer run right into him, Daniel didn't even know the names of and he was pretty sure, that a lot of these people didn't even know whose birthday it was.

Apologizing to the man, who replied with wrinkling his nose though it was his fault they collided, he continued on his way to the door. As soon as he reached it, he threw a last look at the crowd, opened the door and closed it behind himself. He followed a long, dark corridor at which end he could see a dim light indicating the door to the backyard. Fondling with the handle, he at last opened the door, narrowed his eyes because of the sudden light.

When he adjusted to it, he threw a look around; and stepping outside to look behind an old garden shed, he finally found the object of his search.

„What are you doing out here," he asked, startling the other boy with his words. Daniel blinked once, sighed and leaned back onto the wooden wall of the shed.

„I was just reading a letter."

„I didn't mean to disturb you. I can come back later," Tom said, noticing that this might be the last thing the dark haired boy wanted.

„No, it's alright. This letter is just… just…"

„A love letter?" Tom offered with a smile, sitting next to Daniel.

„No! I mean… no, it's something completely different."

Tom raised an eyebrow interrogatively, took the paper out of the others hand and started to read it. His eyes went wider and wider with every word and he stopped at the middle, turning his face to look Daniel into the eyes, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by a voice calling them.

„We are here, Rupert," he called out, turning away and standing up.

„What are you doing here?" the red-haired boy asked as soon as he walked around the shed, followed by Emma and Bonnie.

„Well, he might be a little down," the blonde boy responded.

„How come?" Emma wondered. „It's your 18th birthday!"

„May I tell?" Tom asked Daniel, but he only responded with a wink of his hand, mumbling something about 'go ahead.'

„He got a letter from two girls, saying that he sucks at acting and that he shouldn't bother appearing in December Boys, because, really, everything he does is the same. Equus didn't change his acting style, neither does the experience of six years; while everybody else – names given – learns by doing, he hasn't changed a bit. I couldn't get further."

„Oh Daniel!" Bonnie sighed. „This shouldn't bother you! These girls don't even know how difficult acting is."

„Well," Rupert began, but stopped immediately when he saw the look Tom was giving him. „Yeah well, it's true, isn't it?" he defended himself, crossing the arms in front of his chest.

„Of course it's true, but that was way to blunt, Rupert," Emma intervened, leaning forward, arms akimbo.

„Emma!" Tom exclaimed, hands reaching out to both co-actors, when he suddenly heard Daniel standing up and his shoes crunching on the gravel.

„You can't be serious," the boy muttered a hurt look on his face, which suddenly turned into an angry one. „I am able to act."

„Of course you are," Bonnie seconded soothingly.

„I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying that those girls are right," Rupert explained, „You haven't changed over the years. You are still at the same level as when we all - Tom excluded – started acting."

„I can't believe you guys! After all these years—"

„We should be able to tell each other what's on our mind and be honest about it?" Emma interrupted Daniel, definitely on the side of the red-haired boy.

„I can act!"

„Proof it," Rupert challenged.

The dark-haired boy gaped at his co-workers, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Finally he turned towards Tom, who tried to make himself invisible and fleet the scene. „Tom! Say something!"

„Like… what?"

„Like, at least _you_ think I can act."

„Can't do that, actually…" the blonde answered. „See, Daniel. I'm not going to say 'proof it', but to be perfectly honest, everybody left you behind and developed over the years. You did too," he added hastily, seeing the pain in the eyes of the other boy. „But not… you know…"

„It's nothing special," Rupert completed the sentence, holding the letter up. „That's at least, what the girls said: You are nothing special and the only reason people want you in their movies and series is because you are Harry Potter – and nobody else."

„They wrote that?" Emma asked, a little surprised.

„Yeah, and they said that the only name, that appears in newspapers is 'Harry Potter' never Daniel Radcliff like 'Parents shocked by naked Harry Potter' or 'Harry Potter lifts the covers' because nobody really knows his real name 'cept the crazy fangirls but they wouldn't even blink his way, if it wasn't for Harry Potter."

„That's awful," Bonnie sniffed, „How can they say something like this?"

„That's not everything."

„There is more?"

„Sure. See, the only reason we got the place on the Walk Of Fame is because we didn't really achieve something but because Harry Potter is so poluar."

„That's against us?" Emma interrupted questioningly.

„Not really," the red-head continued. „They do grant you, Emma, and me the star, though it's still unfair, but the last person that should get this place is… Daniel."

„I can act!" Daniel said, voice seething with anger. „And I can proof it. Give me something – any scene and I will do it, right now!"

„Don't get worked up over this stupid letter," Tom mumbled.

„I have a book with me," Bonnie said, opening her handbag and showing it to the others. Tom just sighed and shook his head.

„Alright. We will do it like this," Emma instructed, not waiting for Daniel's answer. „Daniel will open the book and the scene he is opening he has to act out."

„And Tom is his partner," Rupert commended, smirking.

„Why me?"

„Because it should be easier with you. You know, you have the talent to draw a person into your acting – if you want me to hate you, I do; and if you want me to love you – I do as well," Bonnie explained smiling.

Tom looked at them, dumbfounded and then rolled his eyes. „That way Daniel can't proof he can act."

„I do, because I will lead you and not the other way around."

„Oh, really?" The blonde drawled, competitive streak striking. „You think you are up to it?"

„Just give me the book, Bonnie," Daniel answered, holding his hand out to the long-haired girl, not turning his gaze from the other boy.

„Maybe I should warn you—" the girl started, but her words were only brushed aside by Daniel, who took the book and opened it, handing it over to Emma, who started to read the page, her indifferent look turning into a smirk.

"I think that will be funny to watch," she finally said, showing the opened page to Rupert, who flat out burst out into laughter.

"What?"

Tom approached the two, took the book and after reading the page turned red. „It's a love confession by a boy named William to a girl named Bernadette."

„I tried to warn you," Bonnie exclaimed, when Daniel looked at her as if he wanted to kill her.

„Anyway, I think half an hour should be enough for you to learn the dialogue," Emma pondered, mentioning for the other two to go inside.

„Oh no, he said 'right now'," Rupert interrupted, ignoring Emma's 'hush' motion. „I will take him on his word."

„You are all taking this far too personal." Everybody turned to look at Joshua who stood at the door, looking kind of puzzled. „I mean, it's Daniel's problem. Instead of showing us how great he is, he should take lessons or something, because what the girls wrote is really true and this little charade won't change anything. Maybe you should reflect on what you did these last six years; flaunting around, trying to resist media and now trying to get all the attention; trying to break lose from your image as Harry Potter with this embarrassing part in Equus. We don't need this little play, the five Harry Potter movies are enough proof for your incompetence. Just accept that and don't drag others into your personal problems."

„Joshua?"

„Yes, Bonnie?"

„Shut up."

„He said he would do it," Rupert said. „So let the man do, what he has to do."

„Yes, bring it on, Daniel!" Emma smiled provokingly, crossing her arms. „If you are man enough."

„Tom?" Daniel asked, brimming with anger and anticipation, taking the book and reading the first line.

„Yes?"

„Let's get started."

„But—"

„Oh Bernadette," he purred, making Rupert laugh, while the girls just smirked.

„Yes, oh my beloved William?" It happened within seconds that Tom changed into Bernadette or at least what he thought Bernadette would be like from what he could gather when he scanned the page.

Daniel looked at bit baffled because of the instant reaction from the blonde's part but soon got a grasp on himself, taking Tom into his arms, book a bit over the blonde's shoulder so that he could read his next lines.

„Oh Bernadette," he purred again, trying to ignore the lines, while wondering how Bonnie could read something like this.

„William, my dear, William! My heart ached by the thought that I would never see you again!" Tom bowed his head, hands touching Daniel's chin to get closer to the face of the other boy. „But my father, if he finds you with me, you, a poor stable lad, I don't know what will happen to us."

Daniel swallowed, noticing the eyes that were about to break out in tears, hidden desperation.

„Don't worry, Bernadette," he stammered, not reading the lines and only responding to the blue eyes begging for protection and love. Suddenly Tom's lips smirked and the dark-haired boy knew he run right into a trap. Annoyed, he looked into the book, surprised that the following words really had been 'don't worry'.

„Are you stupid," Joshua muttered to Emma, who wouldn't even blink to miss one second. „Tom is usually a nice guy but when it comes to acting—"

„—he turns into a monster," Rupert continued, smiling knowingly. „And that's our point. There is no way Daniel can beat him."

„Hopefully he learns from this experience."

„And if we are lucky he will get some kind of ambition," the red-haired girl added.

„Don't worry, Bernadette," Daniel said, trying the sentence again, while Tom changed back into the girl. „Don't fear the wrath of your father, because I am here to protect you."

„But William, my dear William, my father, he is a fearsome man," sniffing, Tom broke loose from the other boy, turning around and hiding his face in his hands.

„My dearly beloved," Daniel whispered, standing behind the blonde, watching his trembling shoulders and the desperate position, not knowing what he should do because the author of this stupid lovestory thought that words should be more important than action. Eventually, Daniel thought that it might be a good idea to give the weeping Bernadette some comfort. He laid his hands on his still trembling shoulders, moving forward and wispering sweet nothing into his ear. „You are everything I ever wanted. You are the only light in my life and nobody shall dare to take you away from me, because I will always protect you, even with my life, because living without you," he paused, trying to remember his next line, while soothingly rubbing his hands up and down; a gesture he now noticed he didn't initiated or thought of but was set into motion by Tom who previously moved his shoulders in circles.

Daniel noticed, that he was about to lose.

„—isn't living at all," he finished, closed his eyes and stopped the rubbing, embraced the other boy from the back and held him close, like he didn't want to ever let him go again.

„William," Tom whispered breathless, placing one hand on Daniel's and with the other he reached behind, putting it on the back of the black-haired's head. „Your words, spoken so true, will only make my love grow stronger and stronger, consuming everything, all my thoughts and all my emotions, spreading through my body, oh, William." Daniel was a bit turned on. But only a bit. „How can I make me yours forever? How can I make you mine forever?" Tom wriggled himself out of the embrace, turning around to face him with lustful eyes, reaching one hand out for Daniel to take.

„I already am yours, my lovely lady," he confessed; and believed it at this moment; believed that the person in front of him wasn't a boy but a girl and that he was head over heels with her, that he wanted to protect her fragile heart and wanted to keep it for himself forever.

„If so, please tell me," Tom requested slowly, a glimmer of mischievous in his eyes that made the black-haired boy's lips smile. „Please tell me." Tom pressed Daniel's hand against his chest, holding it in place, while earnestly looking into the other boy's eyes, pleading. „Please tell me; and feel and see what you do to me with your words."

„My beloved," Daniel whispered, steadily moving closer with his face to the other's - „You are everything I desire" – and he was surprised to feel the other boy's heartbeat getting faster and faster – „and I will love you till I die, no, even after death – my love will be yours eternally!" Tom's lips were only a breath away and he leaned in even closer, closing his eyes, anticipating the moment, when they finally would meet.

„It's mate," Rupert mumured, impressed.

„If Daniel kisses him it's check mate," Bonnie breathed, impatiently.

„My beloved William, to seal this vow," Tom suddenly breathed on the lips of the other boy, voice low and brimming with desire. „kiss me."

And it happened before anybody had the chance to react. Daniel without any thought just pressed his lips on Tom's, with one hand still on the chest and the other hand pulling the blonde boy closer, who for the blink of an eye was startled by the sudden demeanour but immediately responded to the fierce kiss.

„I'm fascinated," Emma said. „Tom wrapped Daniel round his finger – just like that."

„Yeah, but that's because Tom is Bernadette at the moment and forgot that he actually is Tom," Joshua pointed out.

„Ah, good acting is a blessing," Bonnie sighed, watching the passionate kiss between the two boys unfold.

„Yeah, and a curse," Rupert added, face getting red of embarrassment.

„Anyone here who dares to break them apart?" the brunette girl asked, looking around. The other three just averted their eyes, innocently staring at the sky. „Oh well, it's just a question of time until one of them noticed that they are neither William nor Bernadette."

„Hopefully before they start to take their clothes off," Joshua mumbled, turning away from the scene.

**~Fin**

* * *

Now, if you have come this far without burning the letter, I really respect you.

I hope I could convey everything I wanted to say without being as rude as I actually intended to be. I don't dislike you personally – I don't even know you, just from what you say in interviews, which, well I won't go into details – I just dislike the commotion you definitely don't deserve.

I don't want to insult you, but please consider lessons if you continue to be an actor – it would keep me and other people from repeatedly banging our heads against a thick stone wall.

Thanks for the attention

Yours truly

Yune and Moku

alias

Our real names... he got them and our address…


End file.
